


Like a Movie

by writtenFIRES



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenFIRES/pseuds/writtenFIRES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty ironic how much life can be just like a movie. With romance, action, adventure, drama and danger all rolled up into one Hell of a ride on the crazy train. For one boy and his sprite, we get to take a few secret peeks into their own Hollywood blockbuster. There will be fluffy feathers, tears and more sugar than a Paula Deen special.</p>
<p>More information on the AU itself can be found down below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Movie

_"PEEP PEEP!!"_

"You can't be serious."

_"PEEP PEEP!!"_

"No fucking way. This can't be-"

_"PEEP PEEP **MOTHERFUCKER!!!** "_

"Hey! You're way too young for that language, little bird dude. You been hanging out with seagulls or something?"

Dave Strider, prince of cool (his bro held the title of king), proceeded to lightly pap the peeping creature on the head with his index finger. Even that was enough to bowl the tiny sprite over with a squeak and rustle of orange feathers. Though the sight was amusing as Hell, he kept his poker face and merely rolled his eyes in response.

"Now you're just being dramatic. Don't look at me like that. Just because I can swear like a pissy actor when the lighting's done wrong that doesn't mean you can go spouting the same words. You're supposed to be my guardian, right? Guardians don't talk shit like that. If they did there'd be a public outcry. People rallying in the streets, waving signs and crying over the loss of their childrens' innocence because the sprite guardians-"

**_"PEEP!!"_ **

Dave paused in his ironic monologue as his future guardian, the baby sprite, proceeded to fly up and hug his face. He was warm and fluffy and smelled like a weird combination of orange and apple juice. Not entirely unpleasant, just weird. Pursing his lips in an effort to again squash the smile that was fighting its way onto his face, Dave reached up to lightly stroke the sprite's back with a finger.

"Yeah, yeah, love ya too Davesprite."

**~~~**

Everyone knew the legend. Children were often told it by their parents long before they learned it in school. Excited whispers about it filled the playgrounds, serious discussion about it was prompted by philosophers and the conspiracy theorists had field days with the topic online. But no matter the additions, removals and variations, there was a core to the legend that always remained true.

When humans first started walking the Earth, some higher being found them too vulnerable. Too impressionable. Too weak. So they were bestowed with Guardians. Powerful, ghostly beings eventually given the shorter, less formal term "sprites". These creatures were found by their human charge anywhere between the ages of thirteen and sixteen. They began as tiny babes in need of love and care themselves, but grew into steadfast defenders of the human who raised them. Sprite colors and appearances varied greatly, but they all had a ghostly feel. They glowed, had long, sweeping tails, could fly and appeared to have a greater knowledge of the universe.

Finding one's sprite was the most celebrated event of any human's life. Children looked forward to the day more than their own birthday, their wedding day, the birth of their children. To find one's sprite promised a life long guardian, a full time companion, someone who could be counted on for anything no matter the details or consequence. Sprites protected their charge be they good or evil, saints or sinners. And when the human finally passed, their sprite went with them. Some religions believed the sprite carried the soul of their human to the afterlife. Others claimed the human would be reborn into a sprite themselves. Sprites held no memories of past lives and so it was a grand mystery.

Sprites, though able to take on the traits of most anything, normally reflected their human's interests or passions in some way. To have a person-based sprite was not unheard of, but it was very, very rare. To discover one's sprite shared their own persona was news worthy. It was said these partnerships held the strongest, closest bonds, but also suffered through the most conflict and upset. After all, humans often had a hard time dealing with their own image, be it inside or out.

Dave had been ecstatic when he finally turned thirteen. Though he hid it exceptionally well, the teenager was all too eager to find his sprite. He simply knew it would be extremely cool and perhaps even ironic. His bro, Dirk, had found his sprite at sixteen and though a little creepy, there was no doubt about its ironic to cool ratio. Dave only hoped he would not have to wait quite so long.

Fortunately, he did not. It was only a few months after his birthday when he heard the soft peeping on his windowsill. It was not the usual caw of the crows that gathered around his apartment so it caught his attention easily. Upon investigating, he had discovered a tiny, orange sprite. It was incredibly fluffy, with a collar of orange feathers and two folded wings. It had arms too, human arms, and thus it had a human head. It was about then Dave realized he was looking at his own face.

A quiet exchange of "peep peep" and "sup" later, and Dave had bonded with Davesprite (it only felt right to name it that). His bro had laughed a bit when he showed the older man, but could not say much about it. Dirk's sprite shared a lot of his personality. The party to celebrate was planned, though it was more like ordering pizza and playing videogames for the two of them. The few friends they each had lived too far away.

That did not stop Dave from bragging to his chums online. Sure, John and Rose had gotten their sprites first; John had literally gotten his on his birthday, the lucky bastard. Rose may have gotten her cat Jaspers; John his nanna, strangely enough. Yet neither could say they had gotten themselves. Rose had called him out on all of his "crowing", of course, but appeared happy for him. John, too, though annoyed by the boasting had congratulated Dave on finally locating his sprite. He knew they both secretly gushed over the little guy when he sent them pictures, even if they refused to admit it.

He had toned down his bragging to Jade, as she had yet to find her sprite. Dave had a feeling the two would get along great when she did. His encouragement seemed to cheer her up a little, at least. Once the party was finished and the messages had been sent, the full gravity of the situation weighed on Dave. He had a sprite to take care of. He had to raise the little guy and teach him right, so Davesprite would be a good guardian in the future. He would literally reap whatever he sowed here.

It was going to be a long few years.

**~~~**

"Dude, stop. It's bathtime."

" _Peep_  no!!"

"Davesprite, seriously man, you reek like moldy feathers. Let go of my finger."

**"NO!!"**

Dave released an exasperated sigh, shaking his hand again in an effort to dislodge the clingy sprite. He was stuck to his index finger like glue, though. Tail and arms wrapped tightly around the digit as he was held over a bowl of warm, soapy water. He had the most adorable pout on his face, feathers fluffed up in an effort to convey his distress. Bathtime was always an issue when it came to Davesprite. Dave had figured, being part bird, the little guy would love baths. Boy had he been wrong.

"Look, if you get in I'll give you a treat."

_"Peep peep peep!!"_

"No, I'm not lying. I mean it. You know that cherry pie bro got as a present from his one baker friend?"

"...."

The corner of Dave's lip quirked up in a smirk as the realization dawned on Davesprite's tiny face. Jane Crocker may have had a stick up her old timey butt, but man could she bake. She often sent her friends the treats she would make. Dirk had never been big on sweets so he often let Dave go to town on the stuff. Like his charge, Davesprite apparently had a sweet tooth and would gladly dive headfirst into one of Jane's delicious gifts with reckless abandon. He especially loved her berry pies. In other words, Dave had the feathery asshole.

"Come on, you know you want it. Crust so flaky it would put a kid's dandruff to shame, a gooey, oozing mass of sweet cherries, topped off with some whipped cream like the last flourished signature on the Declaration of Delicious. Sweet and sour lighting up your damn taste buds hotter than a Fourth of July fireworks show in Miami with Pitbull rockin' out next to a cadre of classy ladies-"

"...fine!!"

With a disgruntled huff, Davesprite finally released Dave's finger. He drifted down into the water and after a little more aggravated peeping, settled down. Shaking his head a little at how dramatic the sprite could be (damn, what did that say about himself?), Dave got to work scrubbing him down. He was careful to be gentle, especially with the wings. At least Davesprite started to calm down once he was actually in the water. He cooed softly at all of the attention, leaning into Dave's touch with quiet peeps. It took every ounce of the cool kid's willpower not to just breakdown and start gushing like a pre-teen girl at a Bieber concert.

"Hey, come on, don't fall asleep on me. I'll leave you in there and then your human half will get all pruny, but your feathers will get soggy. Worst damn combination since Romney and a mic right there. Like some kind of fucked up prune sandwich someone decided to soak with vinegar. I'm talking mushy bread and tough fruit that just leaves a sour taste in your mouth. You don't wanna be mushy bread and old lady food, do ya dude?"

"Shut up and scrub between my wings!"

"Haha yeah, yeah, all right. Calm down."

A few minutes later, a very clean, very poofy-feathered Davesprite was digging into a slice of Jane's cherry pie alongside his human counterpart. Dave belatedly realized the treat had been a horrible idea when the sprite dove headfirst into the cherry filling. Now he was more red than orange and would definitely need another bath. Yet, watching his future guardian chow down, he supposed he was not completely upset by the turn of events. Whether he had to bribe Davesprite or not, Dave enjoyed giving the little guy a bath. He was rather certain the sprite enjoyed it too and was simply too cool and stubborn to admit it.

"Easy, dude. Gonna bust your feathers at this rate."

_"Peep!"_

**~~~**

"Davesprite, you're not seriously going to eat that whole thing, are you? It's bigger than you are. I know that's never stopped you before, but just hear me out dude. You're seriously gonna gain so much weight you won't be able to get off the ground. All the sprite chicks are gonna get with the lean, mean sparrow machine and forget about cool crow Davesprite because he decided to eat an entire doughnut-"

"With sprinkles! Heehee."

"-with sprinkles, yes, thank you Jade- and turn into a fluffy, orange Katamari ball."

Dave reached over to prod Davepsrite's forehead, eliciting an indignant peep and swipe from his sprite. He scoffed in mock hurt, while Jade merely giggled some more. She had actually been able to come up and visit him for a few days, as her grandfather was in the city meeting with some of his old adventuring buddies. It was their first time meeting face to face and though a little excitable, he had to admit Jade was pretty cool in person too. She had even brought her recently discovered sprite along and, lo and behold, she was in a similar situation. Except Jadesprite happened to be part dog instead of bird.

The two future guardians seemed to get along about as well as their humans. Though Jadesprite had barked a bit at Davesprite initially and made him fly up into the lamp to hide. Thankfully, Jade had brought doughnuts over and the prospect of sweets was enough to get the sprite down. He was now looped through the hole in a pink, sprinkle-covered doughnut. Hands tightly gripping its round top as he nibbled on the sweet dough. Jadesprite had filled up on half of a chocolate doughnut and had deigned to take a doggy nap in the box.

"Yo just leave me be with Miss Sprinkles here. We're so tight it shouldn't be legal. Getting all intimate with her pink frosting. Makes me feel like I been locked out of Heaven, to quote a washed-up pop artist. Strawberry, dough and sprinkles- shit, what more does a bird man need? I can now die happy. My duties to the world have been fulfilled by devouring this manmade masterpiece of sugar and fat. Step off."

Davesprite huffed and immediately returned to eating said "manmade masterpiece", Dave raising an eyebrow. Jade's giggles evolved to laughter and she had to set down her own doughnut for fear of dropping it.

"Awww, Dave!! That's so cute, he's taken on your way of speaking! I mean, I know he's sort of you, but I heard that's a thing sprites can do. I think Jadesprite's still a little more dog than Jade but she'll probably be talking like me when she gets a little older." She smiled at him, almost expectantly, while Davesprite deigned to ignore her in favor of his doughnut.

"Hey, you don't need to convince this smooth dude, Harley. I mean, who wouldn't want to talk like me? I don't even need to be slinging rhymes for my words to slide through ears like a Jamaican bob-sledder at the Olympics. Just bustin' through time barriers and droppin' jaws all over the place. Oh, what? Thought he couldn't win 'cause there's no snow in them islands? Well guess what, you're wrong and he's got gold like my words. They're the pure gold in the medal around that Jamaican dude's neck as he screams on the podium. Shinin' brighter than a diamond and even more valuable, can't put a price on this swift tongue of mine."

Jade rolled her eyes at his rambling.  _"Sooo cooool!"_  She teased, before turning back to Davesprite with an eye-dropper full of apple juice. She had prompted the idea to Dave and so far it had worked out pretty well. "Want some juice to wash down that doughnut with, Davesprite?" He had made a sizable dent in the doughnut by the time she asked.

"Hell yeah lay it on me!" Davesprite leaned back enough, opening his mouth to swallow down droplets of the gold liquid. At one point, Jade accidentally went too fast, and he toppled out of the doughnut hole in a fit of hiccups. She promptly burst into another fit of giggles that woke Jadesprite, who did not hesitate to excitedly crash out of the box from the noise. As Davesprite attempted to get her to heel and stop licking crumbs from his face, even Dave found himself chuckling softly.

Yeah, maybe raising a sprite was not so difficult, after all.

**~~~**

"Dude!  _DUDE!!_  Your eyes suck!! Switch back!"

"No way! I can't see but I feel like I look awesome!"

"John, dude, seriously-"

"Just another minute!"

Davesprite was starting to feel the negative effects of wearing someone else's prescription glasses. He knew John needed them to see, but he had not thought the kid's eyesight was that bad. Yet the second he traded glasses, he found his vision absolutely crippled. Was that the chair or the kitchen table? John looked like some mass of blue with a flare of orange and black at the top. He felt like he was going to hurl and that was really something one should avoid when meeting a friend for the first time in person. Well, a friend of his charge's, anyway.

Dave and Davesprite had both grown in the year since he was discovered and he really did not require the human's assistance to take care of himself anymore. Thus he had decided to greet and socialize with John on his own when who was probably Dave's closest friend came to visit with Nannasprite. While Dave was distracted trying to help her move all those goddamn cookies she baked, Davesprite chatted it up with John. At some point they made the horrible decision to try out each others' glasses.

"Everything is so orange! Even if I didn't need my glasses to see I probably couldn't see very well with these on. How do you manage not to fly into things, Davesprite?" A pause. "Davesprite? Hey, are you okay?"

"I..."

**_"Hey!!"_ **

Suddenly, Davesprite lost his lunch all over the poor kid and himself. He quickly removed the glasses and shakily held them out to John as he clutched his churning stomach. The second they were taken he rocketed out of the room, absolutely moritifed. He had not even bothered to collect his own shades first. He flew past an incoming Dave and Nannasprite on his way out, nearly knocking over the plates of cookies they held. Dave almost went after him half a second later, but was stopped by an unattached arm on his shoulder. He turned to find Nannasprite smiling down at him.

"Hoo hoo. David dear, why don't you go help John clean up? I'll check on your sprite friend. John does always get so fussy when I try to help him so maybe you'll be more accepted." When Dave still looked hesitant, she leaned down to boop him softly on the nose. "Now, now, don't you worry, dear. I'll have him right as rain and back down in a jiffy! Hoo hoo."

Then she was gone, flying off in the direction Davesprite had taken. Dave watched her go with a frown, but John was already calling out to him for some assistance. Oh, geez, the Egderp really was a mess. Gross. Clean up on aisle best bro.

Meanwhile, Nannasprite found Davesprite up on the roof, curled up against a ventilation unit. He had cleaned himself up a little but still needed a bath after what happened. His wings twitched a bit as he noticed her, but she only proceeded to sit beside him. He stared at her for a few moments before curling up tighter, arms wrapped around his tail as he looked out over the city. He was squinting a little without his shades; or maybe it was because he was trying not to cry.

Minutes passed, during which a scant few orange tears managed to slip out. Nannasprite finally reached over to lightly dab at them with a handkerchief, startling Davesprite. His feathers puffed up a bit as he jerked away, turning to look at her with an expression similar to that of a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She merely chuckled softly and patted his feathery head.

"There, there. Hoo hoo, don't look at me like that. I'm not about to tease you for a few tears, honey. Everyone cries sometimes. Even dapper young bird fellas like yourself. There's no need to feel ashamed at all," she soothed, shaking her head.

Davesprite tensed up, turning to scowl at the ground. "Oh Hell yes there is. There is so much reason to feel shame I need a damn sack to carry it all in. Like I got ol' Saint Nick's sack here just filled to bursting with all the reasons I should just stay up here until my feathers fall out. Reasons for all the boys and girls to laugh at the awkward featherboy with his Goddamn stupid ideas. Make the Three Stooges look intelligent as fuck-"

" _Language_ , young man." Nannasprite interjected firmly, frowning and waggling a finger at him.

Davesprite winced. "Sorry. But for real! I just hurled all over Dave's best bro like an absolute tool. What kind of guardian does that? I bet you never went losin' it all over Jaspersprite or anything! Dave probably thinks I'm the worst sprite. And John probably doesn't even wanna see me. All I ever do is mess shit up for Dave man, and all he's ever done is help me out. It's like I'm shittin' on a Nobel Peace Prize winner's award. All over it, crow crap everywhere, good luck getting that shit out. Literally."

He then proceeded to bury his face in his feathery arms, wings curling around him like a shield. Nannasprite sighed and clucked her tongue, reaching out to gently rub his back this time. Right between the wings. He twitched but soon relaxed with a soft coo, peeping contently every few seconds as she scratched at one of his sensitive spots. She chuckled at the change and gently patted his head again.

"Oh, honey, don't be so hard on yourself. I understand it's something Dave tends to do as well, from what Johnny has told me. Now accidents happen, you see, and there is no need to put yourself through the ringer over one. I doubt Johnny is too upset with you. Serves him right for letting someone else use his glasses, hoo hoo hoo! As for your human...." She gently coaxed his head back up to look at her, dabbing at his tears again. "I know for a fact that no matter what happens, a human could never hate their guardian. It's quite frankly impossible, dear! Dave loves you more than anything, and you love him, don't you?"

Davesprite sniffled, letting her wipe away his tears that time. "Y... yeah. Of course I love Dave. He raised me! I needed him, and... he needs me. I'm supposed to keep him safe. And happy. I'd do anything to make sure he stayed happy. Happier than a kid on Christmas morning, dive-bombing into a pile of presents. I want Dave to tear open his presents from me and get all that happiness. He deserves it. He taught me how to be cool and smooth and how to mix beats. I'd give up all the sweet stuff and preening in the world to keep him happy, yo. That's a damn fact."

Nannasprite grinned at him, putting away the handkerchief. "Of course you would. So do you really believe he feels any differently towards you? You are very similar, honey."

"I... shit, I mean, yeah. I guess we are. I just... I mean, all I seem to do is...."

" _Shhh..._  hoo hoo, it's okay, honey."

She had suddenly tugged him into an embrace, eliciting a flurry of soft, surprised squawking from the sprite. However, he soon calmed down and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her chest. Their tails curled together a bit as she rubbed his back.

"Take all the time you need, then come back downstairs. I baked cookies! Hoo hoo."

"...thanks, Nannasprite."

"Hoo, you can call me Nanna, dear."

**~~~**

Nannasprite had been right. After Davesprite finally got up the courage to return to the apartment, Dave had immediately flashstepped to his side. Quietly asking if he was all right, putting an arm around him, the concern so clear on his face for once it was almost painful. Davesprite had hugged the human on reflex, and they had stood in a mutual, silent embrace until John started pointing out that "bro hugs only last five seconds". Nannasprite had proceeded to lightly thwack him upside the head, but it got the two Daves to separate. Apologies followed alongside fresh cookies and milk. Davesprite vowed never to trade glasses with anyone again. With his own shades returned, he was free to watch Dave for the rest of the afternoon, a tiny smile on his face.

Years continued to pass. Human and sprite grew into adulthood. Dave eventually moved out of his bro's apartment to attend film school. Davesprite went with him. They got some looks due to his rarity, but no one made too much fuss over it. The seasons fell away from Davesprite like his own molted feathers and he watched as his charge became a famous director. A handsome man. A man being questioned about finding a special someone, raising a family, giving his bro some nieces and nephews.

Dave always said he wanted to focus on his movie career first. Davesprite could not understand it, though. He knew it was a half-lie. He knew his charge was lonely. His bro had his own life with his boyfriend and his hotshot robotics engineer job. John was a busy traveling magician. Rose was constantly at book signings or holed up in her quaint Northwestern home writing her next novel. Jade was teaching physics at Harvard. They had all grown into successful young men and women either too busy for romantic prospects or uncaring at that point in time.

Dave was different. Dave wanted- no, needed- someone. Davesprite was him, to a degree, so he knew this. Mostly because he needed someone too. Except unlike Dave, he knew exactly who he needed. Unfortunately, it was rare for sprites to enter romances. It distracted them from their sole purpose, from the human they were sworn to care for. Fortunately (or not), Davesprite's romantic prospect just so happened to be the person he had to keep an eye on anyway.

The pair sat on the roof of Dave's expensive Hollywood abode, watching the sunset over the nearby ocean. Rooftops were still a favorite location of theirs. It reminded them of home, of bro, of strifes and a sky one could reach while the other watched. The orange, yellow and red of the dying sun reflected off the blue water. It cast enormous shadows behind palm trees and other lavish mansions. Davesprite practically blended in with it, as did Dave with his red suit, but it did not stop either man from seeing the other.

"If I ignore the ocean, it's almost like watching the sunset back home...." Dave suddenly muttered, leaning back on his hands. His legs were dangling over the edge of the roof, Davesprite's ghostly tail brushing them slightly. The guardian looked over at his charge, raising an orange brow.

"Getting homesick again dude?"

"Nah, not really. Just pointing out parallels. It's probably already dark in Texas."

Davesprite could not deny that, and so they slipped back into a relatively comfortable silence. He would have loved to watch Dave some more, but that would be awkward. So he swiveled his head back around to watch what was left of the sun disappear behind the stretch of sparkling water. As the reds started fading to purples, with indigo seeping in from high above, Davesprite abruptly felt something touch his hand. He startled slightly, wings rustling, and turned to find Dave's hand resting on top of his own. His eyes widened behind his shades as his gaze shifted up to find the human's on him.

"Dude, what-"

"I think I love you."

"...."

There was silence again as Davesprite stared at Dave, face a blank mask as his brain cycled through emotions. Had the human just confessed to him? This had to be some kind of ironic joke. Or maybe the sappiness of the scene had gotten to Dave. Slowly, he started to chuckle, his insides twisting when it drew a frown and furrowed brows from the other.

"Haha, wow, okay Dave. I get the irony here but you really-"

"I'm serious."

"Dude, come on, you got the value out of it now you can stop-"

**_"Damn it, Davesprite!!"_ **

That shut the guardian up, the feathery sprite choking on his next words as he found himself unable to avert his eyes from Dave. When had the other started gripping his hand so tightly? Was that sweat beading on a pale forehead? Were those shallow, nervous breaths he heard?

"...Dave-"

"Just, shut up! I mean it, damn it, I think I'm seriously in love with you! I'm talking Hollywood romance levels but without the cheesy fake factor. So head-over-heels lost in this love I'm literally walking on sunshine you feathery prick. I don't care if it makes me half a narcissist for falling in love with myself. Narcissus was also a damn god and that's how I feel when I'm close to you like this. Holy fuck dude, I sound like a girl from one of bro's anime, but I don't give a flying fuck!"

"Dave."

"Hell I just made a pun! Puns are about the lowest level of irony you can nail but I'm so desperate I made one anyway!"

_"Dave!"_

"I know sprites and humans falling in love is really fucking stupid. Like a category of stupid reserved for movies and shitty literature because it just doesn't happen. But somehow, at some fucked up point in this spinning record that is my life I got hit by Cupid's orange, feathery arrow right up my ass!"

_**"DAVE!!!"** _

Davesprite's loud squawk finally seemed to break Dave out of his monologue. He choked up, gasping slightly, an anxious tremor having started up in his body. Seeing the man he loved more than anything in the world in such a state, Davesprite acted on the first idea that came to mind. He pulled Dave into his arms, tail wrapping possessively around the human's middle, wings spreading to surround them both protectively. They were engulfed in an orange, feathery bubble and Davesprite was rubbing Dave's back, cooing softly to him.

"Shhh, dude just, just fucking calm down okay? Don't have an anxiety attack on me, fuck. I... I believe you, okay? So just breathe!"

It took a minute or two, but eventually Dave did manage to calm down. Davesprite did not move, however. He relaxed, but the position remained, the feathers muffling any exterior sound. They were alone. Alone and together with this sudden awkward tension. Davesprite frowned, resting his chin on top of blond locks as he finally spoke.

"I love you too, idiot." He felt Dave tense in his arms, but only tightened his grip. "I've loved you for a damn long time. And I'm not talking platonic guardian-charge love. I mean honest to God, if you like it put a ring on it, check yes or no, 80's rock ballad love."

"...why didn't you say anything."

That got a scoff out of the sprite, though he proceeded to nuzzle the blond hair under his chin. "I'm your guardian, dude. Didn't think I was even an option in your mind. Guess I was wrong. Ain't that fucking-"

_"Ironic?"_

Davesprite pulled away just enough to look down at Dave and was not surprised to be met with a smug smirk. He puffed out his cheeks a bit, faux-pecking Dave's head with his nose. "Yes, ironic, you shithead. Wow, what kind of insufferable prick did I manage to fall for?"

" _Yourself,_  dumbass."

"Haha, oh yeah."

Later, when the two would retreat inside to sit on the couch and watch the latest Hollywood sleaze out of the rumor mill, Davesprite would curl around Dave. And Dave would wrap lanky arms around a ghostly, feathery middle. And though their eyes would not leave the television, they would be paying far more attention to each other than to whatever was on the screen.

"Love you, Dave."

"Love you too... Dave."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually something I typed up as a birthday present for a friend less than a year ago. I guess I never got around to posting it but I recently read through it again and found it too cute not to share with the fandom.
> 
> Note this was my first time writing for all of these characters, pretty much, so if they seem off characterization wise I apologize.
> 
> As for the AU itself, this basically takes place in a SBURB-less universe with the addition of sprites as a fantasy element. The alpha kids are in their guardian forms here though elicit some more traits from their teenager selves than their beta selves. The beta kids are basically the same as before SBURB. I don't really get into whether trolls co-exist with them or not so feel free to take that as you will. All the sprites for the characters are the same so it is a distinct possibility, what with the alphas having troll sprites. I didn't really delve into it since this was supposed to focus on Dave and Davesprite.
> 
> I explained the gist of the sprite part of this AU in-story but if you have any extra questions feel free to ask in a comment and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. ^u^


End file.
